


Goddess's Guide to Snake Charming

by Shockcakes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: A cat and a snake get it on, Doggy Style, F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: "Long ago in a distant land, I, Nefti, a Siamese goddess of fertility, needed a dick."





	Goddess's Guide to Snake Charming

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA *DICC*

“You must be my _sacrifice_.”

 Nefti licked her lips. Oh, how she had looked forward to this. Being the patron goddess of a such a large city in Egypt had afforded the siamese cat much – more than she could possibly want as a matter of fact. From the most bountiful of riches to the most delightful of meals. Nefti lived in leisure harmony with her subjects doting and catering to her every whim and she rewarded the humble city with joy and prosperity.

And then there was her heat cycle.

A vicious, ongoing cycle that would ache and nag her to sate. A cycle that felt as though it got longer with each decade. A cycle that caused her judgment to become-

\--

_“ **YOUR GODDESS DEMANDS A VIRGIN SACRIFICE BE SENT TO HER QUARTS AT ONCE!!** ” _

_Her decree boomed across the city, interrupting its tranquil complacency with confusion and worry._

_“What have we done to anger the goddess?”_

_“We have incurred her holiness’ wrath!”_

_“I just paid off the mortgage!”_

_“Who will take care of my kids?!”_

_“Honey, they aren’t your kids!”_

_\--_

…impaired.

Nefti admired their efficiency. Before she was even able to return to her throne to await said booty call, a martyr was already kneeling at her feet. She felt bad for giving the people such a scare but it was best they come to that conclusion rather than having to make her natural urges such common news. She’ll have to remember to bring forth an extra crop season this year to show there were no hard feelings.

He was a reptile, a cobra, much to her surprise. His pale white scales and crimson colored eyes implied that he was of nobility. One of the royal families perhaps? They must have truly been rattled to send a young man of such class, not that such a prospect mattered to her.

“What is your name, my child?” The cobra shivered even after being referred to with such softness. He had always known her for referring to all within the kingdom as her children. He could only gawk stupidly at her divine presence. Her pristine white and brown fur was groomed from head to toe. Her beautiful figure held curves in all the right places, covered behind traditional Egyptian robes. Her straight styled bangs always covered her left eye, allowing her soft gaze to reach him and adorned atop her head was her headdress. He kept his head low and remained on his knees as if he would perish the very moment he opened his mouth. “Go on,” Nefti cooed. “You can tell me.”

“S-S-Seth…” His reptilian tongue naturally hissed. “I uhm…your grace.” He added meekly.

“Ah ‘SSSeth’ is it?” Nefti giggled playfully. He attempted to interject, only able to goofily stutter on his own tongue before Nefti stopped him. “Please, rise.”

Seth nervously arose, still too anxious to look the goddess in the…everywhere. He deduced that impure thoughts would only make his impending doom all the more unpleasant. “Apologie _s_ , your-your grace. I try not to-I tend to do that when I’m nervou _ssss_.” He clasped his muzzle after another involuntary slither.

Nefti swiveled her tail curiously, only focusing on the young cobra’s tongue, watching it quickly slide as Seth talked. Already, her mind pondered the utterly _filthy_ possibilities. “Oh? And why is that?”

“The noble _s_ told me that…I was the perfect sacrifice.”

Nefti’s smirk twisted into the widest of grins. “ _Oh really now_?”

“They said my passing would affect the royal family the least.”

“Oh…really now?” Under her breath, Nefti muttered something along the lines of teaching those stingy reptiles a lesson in manners. Perhaps, they’ll enjoy their expensive wine and alcohol miraculously reverted to tap water overnight.

“Your grace?” Seth meekly chirped. “I-I would just like to say that I’ve made my peace with offering my life to you.”

“Your peace?” Nefti cocked her head, confused. A devious plot triggered in her mind. He didn’t need to know of her little scheme right this moment, did he? She decided maybe it would be best if she continued this charade. “Oh, right! Yes, as a sacrifice. Now then, before we can begin, I must ask you, Seth: how do you wish to spend your final moments?”

“My…final moments?” His breath left him. Just those words were enough to freeze his spine cold. He had just boasted about being ready to meet his supposed end but the goddess could read him well. The poor cobra was terrified too terrified to muster a response.

“Yes, darling, your _final_ moments.” Nefti stepped down from her throne, ambling over to the kneeling snake. She swiped aside the straight bangs of her creamy white hair “Perhaps you desire to be wrapped in the arms of another? Passionately losing yourself in what would be your last moment of weakness?”

Seth’s face burned in embarrassment. “Y-your grace??”

Her lips curled into a shrewd smile. Nefti circled around him, tracing her finger along the scales of his back. Her tail slyly flicked his snout. “Do you _crave_ the warmth of another in your last hours?” She silenced the urge to laugh at how ridiculous she sounded.

“I…erm…” Seth shut his eyes and swallowed the stress-induced lump in his throat. “Y-Yes?”

He answered with uncertainty. How did he know he wasn’t already digging his own grave? A soft paw cupped his chin, aiming his face towards her mesmerizing eyes. His natural hood flared slowly as his vision went entirely white. The entirety of the goddess’s throne room seemed to melt away.

The room – assuming one could call it that – was devoid of light and coated with a low hanging fog. Seth aimlessly wandered the null space, not even able to see what was under him. Was he already dead? Is this the underworld? If he was then those ancient texts were waaaay off.

“Greetings, my child.”

He heard her low voice yet she was nowhere in sight. “Your grace? Where are you?”

“Try looking behind you.”

“Wha-”

From the pitch black darkness, somehow there was a golden light piercing through the void. It shone like a spotlight around a single spot; a queen-sized bed, dressed in an air of regality. How he could possibly miss a gigantic bed in the middle of literal nothingness wasn’t what surprised Seth. His dumbfoundedness was triggered by the bed’s owner.

Nefti had locked eyes with Seth. She lay on her stomach, propping her chin on interlocked fingers. The goddess remained clad in carefully woven bandages that accentuated her gracious body. A skimpy and haphazardly tied chest wrap covered her plentiful bosom. Her makeshift mummification continued to her luxuriously wide hips, doing the bare minimum of keeping her decent. Thin black thigh-highs further emphasized her motherly figure and shapely legs. Even with such revealing attire, Nefti was not without her ceremonial golden headdress; the crest of a cobra fittingly enough. The gaze of her uncovered eye peered into his soul. The siamese held a mischevious smirk on her face, not unlike a predator ready to pounce on its cornered prey.

With a flustered yelp, Seth immediately turned away. “Your grace!” His slither returned. “Y-you’re indecent!” His eyes shut and his claw clutched his chest, doing little to appease his frantic heartbeat.

The goddess teasingly giggled before sauntering over to the anxious reptile. “Yes, dear Seth. And you aren’t.” Her finger placed on his shoulder, triggering a frantic jolt along his spine. She trailed the finger down, feeling the texture of his rough scales. Nefti could feel how his body tingled from her touch. “Why don’t we do something about that?”

Seth’s body froze out of fear, much to the goddesses satisfaction. Nefti took her sweet time peeling off his robes and garments. She could’ve easily had him unclothed with a simple snap of her fingers but where was the fun in that? Despite her persistent heat, Nefti always had an appreciation for buildup; fingers palming along his slim but lean chest. As she moved to his pants, Nefti took notice of how Seth stiffened, his hands suddenly moving to his crotch.

“A present? Wrapped just for me?” She jested with a playful smirk. She softly swatted away his hands from the ever-growing bulge in his pants. His face flushed bright red from the attention garnered by his traitorous manhood. However, he was the only one seemingly concerned with being indecent in front of a patron goddess of Egypt.

The void fell silent mere seconds after the last of the cobra’s garments fell to his ankles with a quiet thump. To Seth, it was the inactivity that was excruciating. His eyes shut tight as his nervous wreck of a brain dug through the possibilities. Did the goddess change her mind? Did she suddenly decide to end him right where he stood? _Why was he still hard?_

Nefti, on the other hand, looked as though she plowed through an entire bag of catnip. Her pupils dilated as she gazed down, slackjawed and too stupified to muster a response to the sight before her. Her whiskers twitched. With the amount of coherent thought that eventually returned to her brain, Nefti mustered a quote. A well-worded decree in the ancient Egyptian tongue of generations long passed:

 _Holy fuck_.

One would bet that after centuries of living, a goddess such as Nefti would learn not to judge a book by its cover.

A futile gamble at best.

Nefti wouldn’t admit it, especially now of all times but she hadn’t expected much from the adorable yet meek little reptile that had been seemingly tossed at her feet in her moment of sexual demand. The feline was no stranger to one night stands – or one-lifetime-stands in her case. Lovers came and went yet every so often, one would appear bearing a surprise – a promise that would yield her difficulty walking come the following morning.

_Goodbye, feeling in my hips._

Another click of ancient dialect.

In mere moments, Seth had been scooped up and practically tossed onto her imaginary mattress. The poor reptile’s head spun so hard, his tongue did backflips. Nefti kept him sprawled on the bed. She positioned herself in front of him, more specifically in front of her prize.

The pink, veiny flesh stood thick from his albino scales. Certainly a unique shape. Much more pointed than any of her previous mates. To say that his size was impressive would’ve been the understatement of her past few lifetimes.

Like the feline she was, Nefti nuzzled her cheek against his length. Seth breathed sharply, unsure of what he could possibly say in this situation.

Their eyes briefly met. The reptilian noble still seemed felt tense. “Still nervous?” Nefti inquired, twirling a finger around Seth’s exposed tip. “Don’t worry, just let mommy take care of you.” The term seductively rolled off her tongue. She felt his erection involuntarily twitch at her fingertips.

Seth shuddered when Nefti ran her tongue up his rigid length. The initial roughness was…unexpected. Hell, this entire feeling in of itself was unexpected. The goddess’ agile muscle worked him better than he could possibly comprehend. Nefti had decades of experience at her disposal while he, one at the very bottom of the noble hierarchy, hadn’t the slightest idea of the concepts of intimacy. He had little success suppressing a moan from escaping his lips. Her tongue – great gods, her _tongue_. It was a heavenly feeling that sent waves of pure unfiltered bliss wracking through his entire body.

And then there was her _mouth_.

Nefti slipped her muzzle down his gracious erection. His tail twitched and his back arched as his hands gripped the bedsheets. She was hot, so very _hot_. Hotter than the sands of any desert ever traversed. Hotter than the rays of the sun gifted by the great Horus. Great _Gods_ , why was she so hot?! Seth squirmed and writhed. He was unsure of what to do. What _could_ he do? Her utterly incredible mouth had Seth unable to function beyond spastic moans and sharp breaths.

The goddess’s fingers teased under his balls, making Seth shiver as he tried to stunt his impending release. This sensation was addicting–intoxicating even–it was so wrong yet it felt oh so unbelievably right! If the tingling in Seth’s loins wasn’t signal enough that he was close, then the way he was thrusting to meet Nefti’s lips had to be. He was hardly able to manage a warning before the climax took him.

Nefti’s eyes slightly widened as his thick milky essence erupted into her mouth. Much to Seth’s surprise, she didn’t once pull back. The goddess’s muzzle clamped on him harder, sucking and swallowing the white ropes of seed. Strong palms gripped Seth’s backside and forced him further into her mouth.

Helplessly, the reptile noble whined as Nefti rode out his euphoric high. His muscles ached as he felt every her mouth tighten around him in a vice grip. So easily did he let his body succumb to her, eyes rolling back from her amazing mouth continuing to suck him dry. What was only moments to her felt like ages to him. Seth glanced down, once again meeting Nefti’s bedroom eyes. Her devious demeanor suggested that their session was far from over. “Your grace?”

Nefti released his shaft from her muzzle, her thumb swiping any remnants of spooge from her face for her tongue to sample. “Hm…tangy.”

Seth cursed every part of his mind that perceived that to be the hottest thing ever.

“Umm…what now?”

“What now?” The goddess tapped her chin inquisitively. “Well, why don’t we see for ourselves, hm?”

He was unable to determine her meaning. His body was already exhausted, as though the goddess literally _sucked_ the life from him. Seth was certain that he didn’t have another round left in him.

Or at least he was until seeing Nefti’s magic firsthand.

With a simple twist of her finger, invigoration returned to him, conveniently in the area that Nefti was the most concerned with. The goddess tittered to herself. Licking her lips in anticipation, she got to her hands and knees, presenting her royal rump to him.

“I think you’ve earned yourself a treat of your own.”

Seth was at a loss for words. Was this a test? It _had_ to be. There couldn’t possibly be any other explanation as to why the patron goddess would want to engage in such lecherous acts with a lowly mortal like him. Could there?

“Your grace? I don’t think-forgive my rudeness but…I just don’t…I’m not sure if-“

Nefti silenced him with a finger to his muzzle. “All will be answered in time, dear Seth.” Her tail playfully flicked his nose. “Just indulge mommy for a bit, hm?”

A bright red tint reached his reptilian features. He finally allowed himself to lay eyes on Nefti’s plump behind. Her bandages hadn’t completely covered her, acting more as skimpy underwear. Nefti’s podgy cheeks peeked from the garment, threatened to be revealed completely with every teasing wiggle of her hips.

“Go ahead. Give it a squeeze.”

Seth’s heart almost did a backflip. Warily, he let his palm fall on her shapely backside. The soft fur was smooth and pleasant to the touch. Nefti glanced over her shoulder, groaning at each rub and pinch of her butt. Her eye met his, seemingly urging him in desperation.

With little control of his actions, Seth instinctively brought his hand down onto the goddess’s glorious backside.

Seth’s eyes nearly bulged from his skull once he realized what he’d just done. That was it, he was officially doomed. There wasn’t a single soul that could help him now. “Your grace?! I-I-I’m so sorry! Truly-I didn’t at all mean to-”

“ _Harder!_ ”

There was a tense beat between them before he registered the order. He stuttered on his slithering tongue just to formulate a response.

“Again please!” Nefti begged. “ _Harder_!”

Seth’s better judgment had betrayed him. Once again he smacked her luscious ass, watching it jiggle and bounce. With a moan, she begged him to continue. His mind was still uneasy about laying a hand of her but his carnal urges commanded him to comply. He shut his eyes, reluctantly letting the sound of his hand striking her tender flesh fill his ears.

Nefti was captivated in pure heated ecstasy. It truly had been far too long since she let herself indulge in such debauchery. Briefly, her mind mulled over sessions and flings of long past, each leaving a seemingly sour taste in the back of her mind. Much like before, Nefti thought it best not to dwell on them.

Another loud smack continued to paint her ass a bright shade of crimson before Seth decided that she (and his conscience) had had enough. Nefti was left a drooling mess, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her head and her breathing labored and heavy.

“Your grace?” Seth inquired nervously. “Are you alright?”

Eventually, her panting slowed to its normal pace. “Yes, I am alright. How embarrassing of me.” She giggled jovially. “It really has been a long time…Now then,” Nefti’s feline tail had taken advantage of Seth’s lowered guard. She snatched him by the waist, forcibly pulling his exposed crotch to her backside. “Time for the real event, no?”

Seth’s mouth went dry. His reptilian hood flared in response. “Main…event?”

“This is how you would want to spend your _final_ moments, right?” Nefti tried to sound as realistic as possible. “Just let mommy help you _relax_.”

The cobra sighed quietly as his mind had registered that these moments were about to be his last. He mused on his (albeit short) life up until now. He’d discovered that this was most likely going to be the most exciting thing he would ever experience; courting with the divine goddess offering herself to him, just for a single moment. Despite the morbidity of his situation, he had accepted it. If this would be the last feeling he would experience within the mortal realm, then so be it.

Seth’s hands grasped Nefti’s plush rear, still reddened from its rough treatment from earlier. He undid the scanty bandaging, basically undoing the rest of her “outfit” as the wraps around her gracious bosom loosened as well. As Nefti’s tail held him locked in place, Seth reached a moment of clarity; he was about to have sex with a goddess, an experience that men would give up their firstborns for. And she was just _giving_ it to him; to _him_ of all people. Seth swallowed the lump in his throat.

Nefti glanced over her shoulder, wiggling her curvy rear against Seth’s manhood, subtly urging him on. In only seconds, she felt it; the familiar fullness that she experienced all too long ago. Her back arched and she bit her lower lip. Seth was enwrapped by the heavenly feeling as well, both his hands gripping the sides of her ass as her lower lips clenched around him.

“Y-Your grace…!” Seth groaned feeling the last strings of his self-control come undone. Slowly he began to move, sliding in and out of her at a steady pace. “You feel… _amazing_ …”

The goddess giggled. “Nefti, my child.” Another passionate whine. “Please…call me Nefti!”

“ _Haaah_ …N-Nefti!”

Just hearing her name with such passion was enough to send tingles down her back. She felt his member throb; he hadn’t stopped since he entered her. She began moving her own hips, taking pride in hearing the wet slaps of her hips against his. Nefti had always been used to taking charge with all of her mates but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love letting them have their fill with her. Seth was finally letting his inhibitions loosen as she had hoped. He clung to her in desperation. He rested atop her back while his hands interlaced around her stomach.

“Now, now my child, that won’t do~”

Nefti tenderly grabbed Seth’s wrists, guiding them towards her aching breasts. She was surprised not to hear Seth voicing a concern over touching her in a way “unbefitting a goddess”. He must have been too far gone.

Seth was on another spiritual plane entirely. Never before had he experienced such pleasure. It was enough to force his body to move on its own, relentlessly pounding Nefti’s taut snatch as many times as his body would allow.

“Nefti!” He cried with urgency. “I…I feel it… _hhhhnng…_ I’m close!”

“Go ahead, Seth!” The feline’s tail wrapped around his, her breathing becoming as erratic as his. “I’m…ready!”  

It wasn’t long before his climax came once again. Overwhelming pleasure caused both their legs to buckle. Nefti lay sprawled among the sheets, her soon-to-be-lover on top of her, possessively clinging to her as he rode out his orgasm. She was content, happy to allow him the experience of engaging with her like this.

Nefti shivered. Even as she basked in the afterglow, the feeling of Seth’s manhood still snug within her walls was soothing. The quiet atmosphere of the “room” further added to the blissful feeling, not unlike a dream. However, as with every dream, this one came to an end just as Seth removed himself from her, falling on the bed beside her.

The siamese turned to face him, propping her head on her crossed arms. “So,” she began with a wide smirk, “how was I?”

He lay on his back, his gaze aimed at the black nothingness above him. His expression seemed lost. “ _Amazing_.” He replied tersely, a small simper gracing his face, only to turn into a frown just as quickly. Seth turned to his goddess with a tired gaze. “Your gra-um…Nefti?”

“Yes, my child?”

“What I said earlier. About being at peace with offering myself to be a sacrifice?” Seth swallowed nervously. “I must say that I…was lying the entire time. In truth, I was actually terrified when the other nobles decided that I was going to be the sacrifice and even now…I…I still am.” The cobra met her blank gaze. It was difficult to discern what she could possibly have been thinking. Did she care? Was she taking pity on him? “Although, even if these are my final moments…I must say that I’m happy-no, _honored_ that you allowed me the privilege of umm… _sex_ …with you. Nefti.”

“Oh right! The sacrifice thing!” She recalled absentmindedly. With her heat temporarily sated, it had well since passed her mind that she needed to keep the farce going. With a shrug, Nefti decided there was no point in doing so now.

“It’s actually a fluke.”

“I…what?”

She smiled leisurely. “You were never in any danger, darling.” With a casual clap of her palms, the room they were encased in suddenly dematerialized into what Seth could assume to be the goddess’s bedroom. Time hadn’t appeared to pass in any way. There was a muted but noticeable clamor from outside the palace’s walls. Most likely still the clamoring people surprised by their goddess’s sudden decree for blood.

The cobra was still utterly floored. “I…but you…I-I thought that you…why?”

A slight tinge of pink reached the cream-colored fur of Nefti’s cheeks. “You wouldn’t _believe_ the outlandish things my heat cycles have coaxed me into doing.” She reminisced for a moment before she faced painful memories of frustrations long passed. “I…used to have others for that. Such is the life of a goddess.” She sighed solemnly. With a wry chuckle, she sat at the foot of her tremendous bed. “And to think, I actually had a plan to make you immortal just to be with me! A silly idea wouldn’t you say?”

Seth silently disagreed. Despite his standing as a noble, he wouldn’t quite agree that he was seen as an equal. Life among the royal family was droll and tiring. Within the past few minutes, he had ironically felt the most alive after sentenced to death. It was impossible for him to refuse an opportunity to escape from that. “I…wouldn’t be entirely opposed to…that.”

Nefti didn’t immediately register the sentence. She glanced back at Seth, seeing virtually no sign of sarcasm or jovialness. He was dead serious. “You…you don’t mean that, Seth.” Nefti attempted a casual smile, trying her best to make it seem like he was joking. “I mean, you have your own life to live, I’m sure!”

“You mean among the nobles that decided my life for me in the span of a minute?”

Those blasted reptiles. “Oh…” She couldn’t believe she was actually considering this. “You would…outlive anyone close to you. Immortality comes with a burden not many can lift despite what they may think. I couldn’t ask that of you, especially having just met you.”

“That is true.” Seth sighed. He dared himself to move closer to her, being so bold as to softly clasp her hand. Nefti’s blush intensified. “But I could at least assume that those burdens would be easier to bear if there was someone bearing them with you.” He smiled earnestly. “I would like to think that eternity is more than enough time to maybe get to know you.”

Nefti almost felt her age regress by a thousand years; she was naught but a blushing young girl who had just been confessed to. She hadn’t the slightest clue how to even respond. She didn’t fight the urge to embrace him as tightly as she could. Hundreds of thoughts raced through her mind at once.

“You need a title.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my buds in my Discord chat for making me bust my fucking sides with those Samurai Jack jokes.


End file.
